darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Savillo
Raymond Aporri Savillo, or Savillo '''for short, is a Contractor with the Messier Code '''AK-952. Savillo is a spy for the A.I.S.E, the Italian Secret Service. In his organization, he is more commonly known as the Crying Wolf, due to the price he has to pay for using his powers. For the most part, he works alone, more than capable of protecting himself from others. His job was to investigate the Hell's Gate in Japan, looking for a weapon to eliminate rival organizations and their Contractor subordinates, and barely escaped Japan after PANDORA began eliminating all Contractors in the area. Background Before becoming a Contractor, he lead a brigade in the Italian Army, which was in South America by the time of Heaven's Gate's appearance. His unit was wiped out by Contractors, leaving him the only surviver. As the Contractors came at him, he revealed to have an ability himself. In an instant, he sliced all of them to shreds. A survivor of the inciddent says that, "He was like the devil, and after he killed us, he cryed to the moon, like a wolf." This earned him the nickname, "Crying Wolf", when he was recruited by the AISE due to his Contractor abilities granted in Hell's Gate. His job was to secure information regarding Hell's Gate, the Contractor BK-201, the Syndicate, and PANDORA. Appearance Savillo's appearance really contradicts his status as a Contractor. He wears a brown suit, with a brown tie to match. He used to wear glasses before he was a Contractor, but switched to contacts, because he thought they made him look soft and kind. Personality Before he became a Contractor, Savillo was strict leader of his brigade, with unquestionable honor. After he became a Contractor, Savillo became emotionless and cold. His cover-up seemed to work though, for fellow Italians remember him as the man they once knew. He wants to keep his soul by serving his country, which is the only goal he has. Abilities * Wind Manipulation: His Contractor ability is the ablity to increase the speed and maniulation of air; the ability to control air in a certain point. He can make the air shift and speed up at such a rate that can slice someone to death or even cut them in half. However, to use the ability the air must not be still. He was shown attacking his targets by the air conditioner, wind breeze, and even blowing air out of his mouth. ** Obeisance/Remuneration: Savillo's Remuneration is to howl like any member of the Canine species, and keep the same note as long as he used his ablity. * Krav Maga Artist: Savillo has impressive skill in the fighting art of Krav Maga. Equipment * Beretta 92FS: His pistol that is kept with him at all times * FN P90: His Machine Gun he uses in encounters * Sako TRG: His sniper rifle he uses to take out targets Darker than Black: After Sunset As Savillo gets back to the AISE headquarters in Italy, he informs his boss that he wasn't able to find out much about the gates or BK-201, however, he did learn about about the Syndicate's role in the Contractor massacre in Tokyo. Savillo's boss says he will use this information but comes to Savillo with a new problem. He wants Savillo to find a Contractor known as "The Gunman". His orders are to take him alive for the AISE believe he is the new member of BEHEMOTH, which they want to find more about. They are Contractors assembled, so they have a goal, which could mean that it could be bad. Trivia - His full name is Raymond Aporri Savillo Category:Italian Category:Contractor